This invention relates to containers for the upright holding and displaying of merchandise-containing elongated sleeves or cartons. In particular, the container of this invention retains the merchandise in an upright vertical position even when the container is only partially loaded with its contents. In addition, the container of this invention is machine formable, thereby facilitating efficient forming and loading of the container by the packager, manufacturer or distributor of the merchandise to be displayed. In this manner, the container of this invention can be used for shipping as well as displaying the contained merchandise.